


Liquid Fire and Smoking Ashes

by ReaderAnonymous



Series: Blind Shots Taken [2]
Category: Gemstone Origins Au, No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Absent Parents, Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Character Study, Drug Use, Drugs, Emotional Baggage, Gangs, Hopeful Ending, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Light Angst, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Present Tense, References to Drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 14:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19427719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderAnonymous/pseuds/ReaderAnonymous
Summary: Red has everything she could have ever wanted, and never questioned anything.Should she?





	Liquid Fire and Smoking Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> Nope, not a rant, this is a character background.

It always burns a little at first.

As time goes on, however, that burn goes away and leaves the- now welcomed- aftertaste instead.

Sure, she was young, but her parents didn't seem to mind.

Then again, they didn't really care about whatever she seemed to do.

Unless it was jail time-worthy. Then they got someone- one of their friends- to bail her out.

She didn't mind. As long as she didn't murder or brutally harm anybody and leave criminating evidence,- against her, but she has framed others before- she could do practically anything she wanted.

She could go anywhere she wanted.

Her parents would give her everything, too.

But deep down, she knew what she wanted- she wanted their attention, their affirmation that yes, they did love her and yes, they do care about her.

But she couldn't complain.

They were working so hard- they left before she woke and came home after she fell asleep.

She also learned that it was a waste to stay up for them, too, because they would sometimes work for such long hours that they'd stay at their, as they called it, "bunker room."

__________

The smoke stung at first, and would cause her to cough now if she inhaled it wrong.

Sometimes life was just too fast for her.

She has her own apartment now.

She chose the college, and she stuck to it.

Though in the most brutal of honesty, she chose it because, while she did want to go, it was in her parents boundaries.

They're paying more attention to her now, even though it's barely anymore than what she's used to.

She should be lucky- all the other kids in her new highschool she enrolled in that has the Early College Program she wanted all say she has the cool parents that they want.

Her parents sent some of their friends to protect her from any dangers. 

All the students believe she's rich, and, therefore, untouchable.

Even though she knows the school can't do anything about it, she still slows down in the bathrooms.

Even skips some classes.

She remains untouchable.

And craving her parents' approval and attention.

And then she sighs and shakes her head.

She's 16, not a toddler.

And her parents can't give her their attention like that, not when they're the ringleaders of a huge- and quite feared- gang.

.

And then a girl plops her shit down next to her.


End file.
